


Alone at Last

by Azilver



Series: Disconnect Verse [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Mako and Raleigh away, Chuck and Herc finally get to play.</p><p>Extra for my PRBB work <a>Disconnect</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaijusizefeels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaijusizefeels), [elsewherewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/gifts).



> This is for Kaijusizefeels because she is awesome, was my BB artist and asked for extras in my ‘Disconnect’ verse. Not exactly what she asked for but I really wanted Chuck laughing and being tossed onto the bed. Will probably write bits and pieces for this verse when and if inspired :]
> 
> Also, thanks to Elsewherewolf for the beta :D
> 
> Takes place near the end when the Hansens are on leave at their own place.

Chuck’s laughter is light and happy when Herc all but throws him onto their bed. He’s a little breathless from their scramble from the deck to the bedroom, having given up on Chuck making it there on his own, when he wouldn’t stop kissing Herc, and had thrown his boy over his shoulder. There had been no complaints other than about the loss of his mouth and instead there’d been smiles and laughter and kisses to the small of his back.

God, but he loves the sound of his boy happy and there with him.

“What’s taking you so long,” Chuck trails a foot up Herc’s thigh from where he lies back, propped up on his elbows, looking up at him through his lashes. “Dad?”

The sight is one he will never tire of. Chuck is gorgeous, in his prime. The scars along his side and up his shoulder just make him more so, contrasting with the flawless skin and muscle on display. His hair’s tussled from their frantic make-out on the way to the bedroom and bleached a bit from the sun. His lips are kiss-swollen and wet, but it’s Chuck’s eyes that catch Herc every time- they meet his with life and love and everything good in Herc’s life that he almost lost.

He pushes all those thoughts from his mind and focuses on his boy. “Just enjoying the view.” He growls low, enjoying the shudder he knew his voice would incite. Chuck has a thing for his voice, growled low and spoken strong with orders. Has a thing for surrendering everything to him, for letting Herc just take control and it’s a rush to know that his boy trusts him to give back for everything he takes.

But right now he needs Chuck naked and moaning under him.

*****

Gods, yes!

He’s been waiting for this for days now and finally, finally, they were able to kick Mako and Raleigh out for a few hours. The other pilots were visiting for a break and the walls were too thin to actually do anything. No matter that they had propped Raleigh in the study and Mako in ‘Chuck’s room’- Chuck had just smiled and told them that the master bed was big enough for him to crash with his dad. Right now they were taking Max on a long walk along the beach while the Hansen men were, supposedly, relaxing on the deck.

It’s been harder than he thought it would be, keeping his hands to himself and settling for kisses in the dark of their room. They dared not do more in case they got carried away. It was somehow easier in the ‘dome instead of here, in this place that is theirs.

The hand that traces up his thigh feels like it leaves fire in its path even through the material of his board shorts. He lifts his hips letting Herc slip the material off and despite the summer heat the air feels chill against his skin.

“Come on old man, we don’t have all day.” It’s a tease, something to stop himself from moaning and begging because it’s all he wants to do right now. Dad just shakes his head, grinning down at him.

“Give me a moment, Chuck.” Herc rolls his eyes, leaning in to kiss his knee. “I’m enjoying this while I can.”

Dad slips his own shorts off, T shirt left somewhere in the hall thanks to Chuck’s frantic need for skin, and crawls between Chuck’s legs. He takes Chuck’s mouth in another hungry kiss, deep and wet, running his hands over as much skin as he can get to. They both need this.

Chuck revels in the feeling of hot flesh against his own, gasping into Herc’s mouth when his nipples are pinched. Then Herc traces kisses and bites down his jaw and neck, his tattooed arm coming up to hold Chuck down at his shoulder. For his part, Chuck traces the ink he can reach with his lips and tongue, catching skin between his teeth and gasping as dad sucks a nipple into his mouth. Chuck’s a mess of sensation. Months on and every time Herc touches him it’s like his nerves are just waking up again. Even the friendly touches of others are nowhere near as electric as his dad’s.

“Dad, please.”

The others may have been persuaded to take Max on a long walk but they know that they could return at any moment. They’re relying on Max’s habit of running ahead to scratch at the door to alert them. There’s no time for anything too complicated but Chuck wants what he can get- quiet kisses in the dark aren’t enough.

So, he rolls them, settling over Herc’s thighs and dad grasps his hips. Chuck pushes forward, sliding his hands up that firm chest to drag his nails against erect nipples, enjoying the shudder of pleasure he feels run through Herc.

“Tell me what you want.” Herc growls. He wraps a hand around both of them, and sets a strong pace, alternating strokes with flicks of his thumb. He sits up to kiss Chuck, running kisses over his boy’s neck and shoulders.

“You- uh! When we get back, in your office- mmm! I want you to push me dooown across your desk- dad! Want you to tease me, make me beg while you stretch me.” Chuck murmers into his father’s ear, breath catching at ever squeeze. “I want you- Fuck! to fuck me slow and hard on that desk, until- yes! until I come trying not to scream.”

Just the fantasy of being fucked over that desk, knowing that the rest of the world is just outside the door, brings him to the edge. All it takes is a sharp nip to his throat and Chuck comes hard, shuddering and moaning for Herc. The other man follows moments later with a quiet shudder.

They both collapse back onto the bed in an exhausted, satiated pile.

*****

They’re settled back on the deck just as they hear the sound of paws scrabbling up the path. Moments later there’s a short bark and Max waddles up onto the deck and, seeing them already there, plops down between their chairs. Mako and Raleigh are not far behind, smiling and calling out to them.

“You missed a great walk.” Mako smiles, going inside for water. Raleigh smirks. “Did you two seriously not move at all the whole time we were away? Lazy sods.”

Chuck looks over at his dad and, seeing the knowing smile, breaks into laughter. He ignores Raleigh’s confused look and just enjoys the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
